Hardcoats have been used to protect the face of optical displays. Hardcoats typically contain inorganic oxide particles, e.g., silica, of nanometer dimensions dispersed in a binder precursor resin matrix, and sometimes are referred to as “ceramers”.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,132,861 (Kang et al. '861); 6,238,798 B1 (Kang et al. '798); 6,245,833 B1 (Kang et al. '833); 6,299,799 (Craig et al.) and Published PCT Application No. WO99/57185 (Huang et al.) describe ceramer compositions containing blends of colloidal inorganic oxide particles, a curable binder precursor and certain fluorochemical compounds.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,660,388; 6,660,389; 6,841,190 (Liu et al.) as well as U.S. Pat. No. 7,101,618 describe antisoiling hardcoated films suitable for use as protective films for display devices.
WO2005/111157 describes (Abstract) a hardcoat coating composition for use as a stain repellent single layer on an optical display. The hardcoat coating composition comprises a mono or multi(methyl)acrylate bearing at least one monovalent hexafluoropolypropylene oxide derivative and a free radically reactive fluoroalkyl-group or fluoroalkylene-group containing acrylate compatibilizer.
WO2006/102383 and WO03/002628 describe various polymerizable perfluoropolyether urethane additives and their use in hardcoats.
WO03/002628 describes (Abstract) A perfluoropolyether-containing composition which has an affinity for nonfluorinated substrates and can form on the surface thereof a film firmly adherent to the surface. It is a composition containing carbon-carbon double bonds which comprises (A) a triisocyanate obtained by trimerizing a diisocyanate and (B) a combination of at least two compounds having active hydrogen, the component (B) comprising (B-1) a perfluoropolyether having at least one active hydrogen atom and (B-2) a monomer having an active hydrogen atom and a carbon-carbon double bond.